Conventional fluorescence microarrays for Point-of-Care (POC) molecular-level diagnosis involve bulky and expensive optical instruments. Magnetic biosensors developed thus far require externally generated magnetic biasing fields and/or exotic post-fabrication processes. These external magnetic field sources increase the system's size and total power consumption, and raise the system cost.
There is a need for a low-power scalable magnetic particle sensor array which provides good sensing sensitivity without the need for external magnetic fields.